Handmade Friends Bear Coord
'|ハンドメイドフレンズくまさん}} is a Pop Type coord from the brand Candy Alamode More. The coord debuted in Episode 65 of the anime and was first worn by Ajimi Kiki. The Orange Handmade Friends Bear Coord and Fluffy Bear Coord are a recolor of this coord. User Appearance Top A white white shirt with fuchsia frills lining the bottom. At the center is a line design coming in fuchsia, white, pale yellow, and various other pinks, with each side lined by fuchsia frills and a hot pink line with tiny white polka-dots. Each sleeve is in two layers; the top right is orange with green and white lines and tiny red flowers, teal with colorful flowers, white with large red dots, and light red with tiny white polka-dots. The left sleeve is in an opposite pattern with a fuchsia second layer. At the neck is a large blue bow with a burnt-orange button in the middle. Comes with a colorful bead necklace with a teddy bear head hanging from it, along with a white and pink themed plush bear accented by light blue and sky blue for the arm. On the right arm is a striped finger-less sleeve of yellow, white, melon, fuchsia, teal, and orange with two fluffy bracelets on the wrist, one of white and one of fuchsia. On the other arm is a fuchsia net sleeve with a sewing pad attached to a burnt-orange and yellow bracelet. Bottoms A fluffy pair of pumpkin pants composed of several patches that come in a variety of pink with daisies, yellow with pink and white shapes, teal with flowers, peach with dark pink dots, pale blue plaid, red with white dots, red and purple plaid, green and orange stripe, etc. Each leg cuff is a two layer with scallop-shaped hem; the top is white and the bottom fuchsia. The waist band is hot pink with tiny white polka-dots to match the thin band on top of each leg cuff. A white apron hangs from it, lined by the same pattern and fuchsia frills with a small pink and white line design pocket. On each hip is a neon yellow pocket; one of which has a stuffed bear sticking out of it. The belt is made up of spools of thread and beads with a large pair of sky blue scissors hanging on the right hip. Shoes Shoes with a chunked bottom. The top right, and bottom left are white, while the top left and bottom right are fuchsia. At the tongue of each shoe is a blue bow with a button in the center, the right is fuchsia and the left is orange. Comes with a pair of colorful, patch pattern leg warmers and a single white stocking covered in blue dots. For the left leg are two small bandages, one powder-blue, and one pale pink. Accessory A pink, white, and blue themed teddy bear head. Game is a Super Rare Pop Coord from the brand Candy Alamode More. It first appeared in the 2015 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Ep 65 21.png Ep 65 19.png Ep 65 16.png Ep 65 15.png Ep 65 14.png Ep 65 20.png Ep 65 18.png Ep 65 17.png Ep 65 2.png Ep 65 23.png Ep 65 22.png Ep 65 13.png Ep 65 10.png Ep 65 9.png Ep 65 12.png Ep 65 11.png Ep 65 4.png Ep 65 3.png Ep 65 5.png Ep 65 6.png Ep 65 8.png Ep 65 7.png Ep 65 1.png IMG 4094.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Promotional Coord Category:Candy Alamode More Category:2015 Series Promotional Coords Category:Anime Coord Category:Ajimi Coord Category:PriPara All Idol Live Vol. 1